it's cold
by Kindred01
Summary: (not beta yet) Thorin and Bilbo have an argument and the hobbit leaves, Thorin goes after him


"You are a useless being!" Thorin yelled at Bilbo, the Hobbit glared at him, he has had about enough of Throin's attitude towards him, and he picked up a rock and threw it at him, it hit the back of his head and then bounced off the angry dwarf, he stopped and turned to look at him

"I AM NOT USELESS THROIN, I AM HERE BECASUE YOU NEED ME! I DO MISS MY HOME AND I MISS MY COMFORTS BUT I'M HERE TO HELP YOU NOT ME!" He yelled, the other Dwarves were watching, silently placing bets on who will have the last word,

"Don't pretend you're helping your hindering us, I have no idea why Gandalf choose you to be our burglar." Thorin spat back, Bilbo was seeing red, had bit his tongue and now he could taste the horrid bitter copper in his mouth

"A hindrance." Bilbo spat out, he turned away and picked up his pack and walked away from the camp site.

The weather turned for the worst, the tempter dropped and water started to freeze, Bofur was the first to move from the group "Can't let him go out there on his own, he will freeze to death!" he said, Throin grunted as he turned to looked at the group

"What?" he growled

"Uncle you can't let him leave." Fili said, Thorin looked at all of them

"I'm not going after him, if he wanted to run home let him!" he yelled at him

"He would freeze to death!" Kili said as he and his brother started to get their packs ad started to go after Bilbo

"Wait... I will go, stay here and keep warm!" He growled as he went after Bilbo.

The small Hobbit warped his arms around himself as it started to snow, and he was lost he couldn't see anything in front of him, he moved towards a tree and sat underneath it, he wanted to cry but he was afraid that his tears would freeze to his face, but he was cold, hungry and tried, and sleep did fall on the Halfling, pulling himself under the darkness where the cold took his warmth as the snow piled up around him, in the back of his mind h was sure if anyone bothered to look for him he would have froze to death, that was his last thought as he fell to sleep.

The first thing Bilbo knew before waking up he was warm and comfortable, he nuzzled the soft furs under him and felt it rub against his body, his eyes popped open wide and let his hand move about under the sheets to feel his skin "I'm naked!" he gasped as he tried to bolted up but he unable to sit up

"Your clothes were soaked from the snow." Came the gruff voice, Bilbo froze as he felt to large arms that was warped around him and pulled him back down and close to the really warm body, which Bilbo could also tell he was naked to…he's naked Thorin is naked and laying next to me…

"T...Thorn!" The Hobbit looked shocked as he stared into the crackling fire, watching the flames turn the wood black

"You're lucky I found you." He said, Bilbo turned his head and looked at the dwarf

Why." Bilbo choked out, feeling hot tears start to burn his cheeks

"Why what?" Thorin asked as he moved slightly

"Why did you save me, I am a hindrance." He said shaking a little; Thorin looked at him and moved closer to the Halfling by pulling him into him closer to his chest, making the Hobbit blush

"I am sorry for what I said Bilbo, you are not hindering us and you are a very brave being to come with us bunch of noisy dwarves." He tells him as he turned Bilbo over to face him "Open your eyes Bilbo." He chuckled when he noticed that the Halfling had his eyes closed and shaking.

"Bilbo." He said softly, the Hobbit slowly open his eyes and looked up into the normally cold blue eyes of the dwarf were warmer and softer "I'm sorry, for hurting you." He whispered to him,

"W...Why are you naked?" He asked looking at Throin's hairy chest to see a pattern of a tattoo under his chest hair,

"You were cold to the touch I had to warm you up with my body heat; it is easier if I took my clothes off." He said, Bilbo blushed and looked up at him

"Yes but you have that." Bilbo pointed to the Dwarf king's erection, Thorin smirked and turned Bilbo on his other side so he was facing the fire again, and the dark hair dwarf rubbed his erection against Bilbo's arse cheeks, making Bilbo blushed and let out a soft moan

"You are a very beautiful Hobbit and I found myself wanting to own every part of you." He whispers in his ear, Bilbo gasped as he felt the head of the cock dip into his hole

"Oh gods Thorin." Bilbo moaned

"I will keep you warm." He tells him as he pushes deep inside of him, the Halfling gasp and gripped the furs "Say you will stay with me?" He asked as he pushed into him,

"Y..Yes." he moaned Thorin pushed in more

"Will you be mine?" he bites the curly blonde's shoulder

"YES!" Bilbo cried out as Thorin started to move faster into him licking and kissing the bite on his neck as he rolled his hips into him, Thorin's hands roamed over the hobbit's sweat covered body building up more speed slamming his cock in harder into the Halfling as he grab's Bilbo's cock and started pumping it in time with his speed.

Bilbo let out a cry as he couldn't hold it in any longer and he came on Thorin's hands, the dwarf kept going getting the Hobbit to cum over and over again, and when they stop Bilbo thought Thorin hadn't cum at all but he was wrong the Dwarf had cum just as much as The Hobbit and the proof of that is Bilbo's stomach, it had a slight curve shape to it and to Thorin's eyes it looked like the Hobbit was pregnant and the thought filled him with joy and pride if this could happen. Bilbo eyes looked up at Thorin and blinked "Shhh my Halfling go to sleep we will talk more in the morning." He tells him softly, Bilbo closed his shinning blue eyes and drifted off the sleep, with the Dwarf king warping his arms around him keeping him safe and warm.


End file.
